1. Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device which shoots an image by using a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or the like may provide various functions such as a phone function, a video play function, and an Internet search function. In the case where the electronic device includes a camera, the electronic device may take an image and may display the image. For example, the electronic device may include one or more cameras, and may display a live view by using image data collected through the one or more cameras. In the case where a user pushes a shooting (or shutter release) button, an image may be stored.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.